El castigo de Rin
by Eloise96
Summary: Kaito es hermano mayor de dos traviesos gemelos de 8 años. Se verá obligado a imponer un límite en Rin, la peor de ambos.


**El castigo de Rin**

Como todo finde semana, kaito quedaba a cargo del cuidado de sus hermanos menores adoptivos Rin y Len.

Hacía rato el comportamiento de Rin ya era un dolor de cabeza para la familia, incluido su hermano quien a menudo se veía dentro de los problemas o afectado por ellos. Este día no sería la excepción. Su prima, Neru venía de visita. Kaito ya sabía lo que se le esperaba ya que ambas tenían una rivalidad apocalíptica.

Mientras los tres almorzaban en espera de la visita kaito miró seriamente a su hermana (como rara vez se lo veia) y le dijo:

-Esta vez espero que no causes problemas con tu prima.- Ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas y su más manipuladora sonrisa le respondió:

-Si, oni San...-Kaito suspiró.

Len los observaba en silencio.

-En cuanto a ti Len. -le dijo kaito- No vas a cubrir a tu hermana de ahora en más, porque si es así estoy autorizado a castigarlos a ambos.

-Si, kaito nii san-respondió un poco afligido.

Finalmente Neru llegó y mientras kaito realizaba las tareas domésticas, los tres jugaban en la habitación. Habían transcurrido ya varias horas de juegos pacíficos hasta que llegó la hora de los disfraces.

Rin llevaba su disfraz de princesa y Len el de Príncipe.

-¿Qué? ¿A caso no van a jugar conmigo? -Replicó Neru.

-Claro que si. Serás la bruja. -respondió Rin decidida y dándole en mano el disfraz.

-¡No quiero ser la bruja! Siempre eres princesa.

-Sí, porque Len quiere que yo sea su princesa ¿No es así? -Preguntó mirandolo de forma amenazante.

Len asintió con la cabeza asustado.

-Esta bien. Seré la bruja. Solo si prometes que luego seré yo la princesa.

\- Mm.. está bien.

La bruja secuestró a la princesa y luego Len con su espada comenzó a simular un duelo con ella, que llevaba una varita. Mientras Rin acostada en la cama fingia estar dormida.

-¡Te liberaré princesa!.

-Muajaja, ¡Eso no será posible!

Así paso un rato hasta que Len "venció" a la bruja y se acercó a la cama despertando a la princesa con un beso en los labios. Luego de ver la escena Neru dijo:

\- Yo también quiero que el Príncipe me bese...

-De ninguna manera! -Gritó Rin.-Te dejaré ser princesa pero no puede besarte. Sólo a mi.

-¡No es justo! ¡Dame esa corona! - En un forcejeo consiguió quitarsela de la cabeza.

-¡Devuélvemela!.

Los gritos llegaron hasta kaito que estaba en el piso de abajo.

-¡Chicas no peleen! -Decía Len.

Rin tiró a Neru al suelo y logrando subirse encima suyo comenzó a darle fuertes golpes en la cara.

-¡Devuelveme mi corona maldita! ¡Te odio!.-Ese momento fué cuando Kaito abrió la puerta,tomó a Rin del brazo con fuerza y la apartó.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

Rin muy molesta respondió:

-¡Ella empezó! ¡Me quitó la corona y me arrancó los pelos!.

Neru sólo lloraba.

-Estabas golpeándola. No hay ninguna razón para hacer eso. Ven aquí. -Decía llevándola del brazo hasta el living.

Len los siguió:

-Perdonala nii-san, no lo volverá a hacer...

.-No Len. Tu hermana necesita un correctivo. Esto es cada vez peor y lo sabes. Regresa a la habitación-. El chico lentamente y con algo de culpa de dejar a su hermana sola en tal situación se fue al cuarto.

Kaito se sentó sobre el sillón y en un tirón dejó a Rin sobre su regazo con las piernas colgando, luego prosiguió subiendo su vestido.

-¡Por favor nii-san, no lo hagas! Esto es vergonzoso.-Le dijo con la misma cara que usó en el almuerzo.

-Eso no te va a funcionar ya.- Dicho eso descargó una tanda de fuertes nalgadas sobre ella. Su esfuerzo por escapar era inúti. Solo se retorcia de dolor a cada nalgada y Neru y Len podían escucharlas claramente desde el cuarto.

*Plaf- a ver si empiezas *Plaf* a obedecer*plaf plaf plaf * Estoy harto *plaf* *plaf* plaf* plaf*

-¡Lo siento! ¡aaahh!.. Lo siento nii-san, perdóname ¡Me arde mucho!

\- ¡Va a acabar cuando lo decida!-decia mientras seguía nalgueandola y agarrando sus manos cuando intentaba cubrirse.

Len muy preocupado miraba desde la puerta entreabierta con dolor como castigaban a su hermana..

-No te preocupes len.. se lo merece.

-Es mi hermana. No quiero que sufra...eso me lastima.

Rin lloraba desconsoladamente y kaito decidió frenar.

-¿Ya no vas a golpear a nadie?

-N-no nii-san -Decía llorando todavía- lo prometo.

-Esta bien. Pero quiero que le pidas disculpas a neru.

-S-si.- Su hermano la dejó en el suelo. Ella caminó al cuarto frotándose las nalgas.

-Lo siento Neru. -Le dijo de forma muy bien fingida.

-Esta bien, no hay problema.

-Los dejo solos y creo que ya no habrán mas problemas- Decía retomando a sus labores.

En cuanto se fue Len abrazó a Rin fuertemente.

-Lo siento. No debí dejarte sufrir sola.

-No es tu culpa len. -Le respondio con una sonrisa.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma pacífica ¿Quién sabe cuanto más durará?


End file.
